Opposite Look Alikes
by Cranberries
Summary: Ikkaku and Renji state that a new girl at Ichigo's school looks exactly like Yumichika, but he disagree's and will do everything in his power to prove the two wrong...but what if something unexpected happens? YUMICHIKAXOC
1. Ko

((AN: New story…well more like a few-shot (more than one). I got this idea in my head and now it won't leave me alone…I even tried writing the next chapter of my FMA/HB story and couldn't think of a THING to write for it because THIS WONT LEAVE ME ALONE!!! And I curse sdgundum990 for getting me addicted to Bleach))

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or xxxHolic…and yes, Yuko has somehow managed to worm her way into this fic.

"So this is the place?"

"Yes Zidyl."

"Crap, why are we going to school?"

"Because that is what Rose has instructed us to do numb nuts."

"Zidyl if you were not a girl I would hit you."

"Dolf…shut it." Dai, a girl with short blonde hair said adjusting her glasses. She sighed as her to comrades argued.

Zidyl glared at Dolf as she moved two stubborn strands of her dark hair from her face. Dolf glared back, his short, as Zidyl calls it, HOLY CRAP I CAN SEE YOU ACROSS THE STREET green hair slightly spiked but drooping in some places.

Zidyl was of medium build, just curved enough for people to see that yes, she is a girl and yes her figure is curved, but it was not to noticeable. And the fact she wore baggy clothing did not help. Dai's figure was the same as her friends, but her bust line was a bit bigger. Dolf, for a guy, was medium. He did not really work out and the most exercise he ever got was from running at stuff, running from stuff, and fighting with Zidyl.

The trio finds them selves in Karakura Town, and now attending the local school.

"I'm going to have a few words with Rose when we get back." Zidyl muttered.

"You do and she'll kick you ass from here to the end of the world." Dai muttered back.

"Man would I love to see that!" Dolf grinned and dodged a swing from Zidyl.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ichigo couldn't help but sweat drop when Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Rangiku and Toshiro walked into his class.

And his face still hurt from when Rukia kicked him.

So now it was lunch.

"So you guys are here to…help battle though's Arrancar guys?"

"How many times do you want to here it?"

"As many times as you feel like telling it Renji."

"GANG WAY!"

A boy ran between Ichigo and Renji, halting the two before either one could probably harm each other. The group watched the fleeing figure when another came crashing through.

"MOVE IT OR LOSE IT!" A defiant anger female voice yelled as she chased after the boy.

"Okay…that was weird."

Orihime walked over to the group, "HI!"

"Hey Orihime, do you know who those two are? I don't recognize them."

"And that would be because you don't know anyone at this school." Orihime replied with a smile, "And there new…there is another girl to but I didn't see her go by."

"Excuse me, but did you see two twits come running by?" a girl asked.

"Uh yeah, that way." Renji said, as everyone pointed in the direction the two ran off in.

"Thank you." She said, bowing a bit, and then hurriedly walking in that direction.

"Polite girl." Rangiku said.

"Probably only one here who is."

The group started to walk back into the school when a girl bumped into Ikkaku.

"What were you're going!" he growled out.

"I would if you were not in the way." She retorted back, an expressionless look on her face as she roughly shoved her way past him. Ikkaku looked back at her retreating figure.

"Huh, wings?"

"What?" Yumichika said.

"She had wings on her back!"

"Probably cosplay." Ichigo said in a bored tone.

"Cosplay?" the shinigami all looked at each other with confused faces.

"It's when people dress up as their favorite characters from shows and stuff." Ichigo said.

Tatsuki walked over to them, "Have you seen Nekoi?"

"Who?" Ichigo said.

Tatsuki sighed, "For some odd reason she has been running around with wings on her back."

"Oh her." The group chorused.

"She just went that way." Ichigo pointed.

"Thanks." Tatsuki waved and walked off.

()()()()()()()In Class()()()()()()()()

Nekoi was in the same class that Ichigo has after lunch.

As was Rukia and Yumichika.

Along with Zidyl and Dai.

Nekoi stared ahead, not really looking at anything.

Ichigo looked over at the two new girls in class, when the teacher took the attendance he found out there names.

They both seemed to be intently staring at Nekoi.

Ichigo was wondering why the teacher had not told her to take those wings off, they were against the uniform code or whatever, and the teachers were always super anal about it. A girl reached behind Nekoi to poke the other girl beside her, her arm brushed the wings, but it was like she didn't feel it.

Ichigo leaned over to Rukia, sense she was seated beside him.

"Hey, can Hollows be wings?"

"Hmm? No." Rukia said, "Why?"

"Just wondering."

"It's about that girl…Nekoi. Right?"

"Maybe."

"What are you two whispering about?" Yumichika whispered.

"Shut it."

"Some ones grouchy."

"MISS ZIDYL! Would you please put your phone away!" the teacher yelled, throwing some chalk at her. She picked up her binder and deflected it.

"Who says that I'm on my phone geezer!" she retaliated.

In a comical view, the teacher started hurling bits of chalk while yelling things about how Zidyl should respect her elders while Zidyl shielded herself with her binder yelling back about how the teacher should have minded his own business. Dai hid behind her book acting like she didn't know where she was.

Nekoi stood up and began to walk out from class.

"Miss Nekoi, where do you think your going?" the teacher asked.

"I'm sick of this, I'm leaving." And she closed the door behind her.

The class became quiet.

"Whats with her?"

"Yeah she's usually the one laughing at the teacher whenever he goes into one of his mock chalk fights."

Various students began whispering back and forth, Ichigo had to agree with them, Nekoi was always the one in class laughing, but what caused this sudden change?

He eyed the other two girls as they shared a knowing look between the two. They knew something.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After school.

"HEY! Ichigo where are you going?" Orihime yelled.

"I just need to find someone." Ichigo replied.

Ikkaku and Yumichika rounded a corner and almost right into Ichigo.

Right before any 'what it's' where said, a yell came from behind the school.

A teacher escorting a student to the front, he was holding his head and a bit of blood could be seen seeping through his fingers.

"What the?"

"What happened here?"

Tatsuki ran over.

"Have either of you seen Nekoi?"

"Uh no…what happened?"

"I don't know the details but Nekoi smacked the kid with a stick." Tatsuki explained.

"What?!"

Ikkaku and Yumichika both exchanged looks.

"I saw her run this way…and that one girl…Day...Dai? I can't remember her name but she followed her."

Now Ichigo, Ikkaku and Yumichika exchanged looks.

"What?" Tatsuki asked

"Oh nothing." The three said as they headed back into the school.

"Let me guess, we have to find the other two?"

"Yeah."

Rangiku rounded a corner, walking with Zidyl.

"HEY YOU!" Ichigo yelled.

Both girls stared at each other, and then pointed at themselves.

Ichigo stopped in font of Zidyl, Ikkaku stared at her, and she looked kind of familiar.

"Okay, spill. You know what's going on with Nekoi." Ichigo said.

"Who?"

Orihime had followed the three in and had heard Ichigo's out burst.

"Something's wrong with Nekoi?" she asked innocently.

Rangiku eyed her, "From what I've heard from most of the people here she was a happy go lucky girl who suddenly started acting emotionless in about a week."

"Well, I just assumed that she was going through a ruff patch." Orihime said.

Zidyl, noticing that they seemed to forget that she was there, decided to try and sneak away, she had to go and get that pipe before Dai kills her and stuffs her into a Pringles can.

"HEY WAIT!" Ichigo grabbed her.

"Oh for fucks sake what already."

"You know what's going on."

"Really?" She asked with innocent big eyes,

"It has to do with those wings, right?" Ichigo said.

"The wings are causing her to act this way?" Orihime said.

"Pfft, sure right, some cosplay wings a girl decides to wear makes her all emo." Zidyl said, and yanked her arm back and walked off, "I don't know anything." She yelled over her shoulder.

()()()()()()()()()Later()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Well, maybe Orihime is right and she has just it a ruff patch in life." Rukia said, sitting on Ichigo's bed. He just finished kicking everyone out to find respectable places to live that were NOT his house.

All of a sudden his badge went off.

"A Hollow?"

"Most likely, let's go!"

The two went soul reaper and jumped out his bed room window.

They ran across town and met up with Ikkaku, Yumichika, Renji and Rangiku.

"Okay, where's the Hollow I'm bored." Ikkaku said, looking around.

"Hmm, it should be around here somewhere."

Rukia looked down a street, and saw a body.

"I found something!" she yelled and ran over to the fallen person.

The others ran over when she rolled the girl over, revealing it to be Nekoi. She was breathing, but her eyes looked distant.

"What happened to her?" Rangiku asked.

Ichigo noted that her wings were gone.

A high pitched _creening _noise was heard, "That's not a Hollow." Yumichika observed.

Renji was the first to look up and see something flying over them, it looked like a bird, but it had no body, just tendrils that dangled from its center.

"WATCH OUT!" he yelled as everyone scattered as the creature lashed out.

"What the hell!" Ichigo said as he whipped out his zanpaku-to.

It screeched, from the sound of it it was from pain, as an arrow pierced it.

"Damnit where is Zidyl? GET OUT OF THE WAY!" yelled a voice from above them. Ikkaku looked up to see that girl with the glasses. She was armed with a bow and arrow.

That guy ran out behind it waving a sword around, "HEY! Come on and get me! We both know my soul is BETTER!" he yelled and raced off.

The creature followed him as the others look confused.

"Oh it's not getting away!" Ikkaku yelled as he chased after the two.

"Better make sure he doesn't get to over his head." Yumichika said as he followed his friend.

The girl, Dai, jumped down and looked at Ichigo, Rukia, Renji and Rangiku.

"What are _you_ people doing here?" she asked, adjusting her glassed, and now reminding Ichigo of Ishida.

"I would be asking the same of you!" Renji said.

"Wait…those two can see us?" Ichigo said.

"Yes, and I think the third member of their group can to, now what are _you _doing here?" Rukia demanded.

"Wait…I'm confused, what is she?"

Rangiku sighed, "Well its quiet obvious that they are not soul reapers."

"She reminds me of Ishida." Ichigo said.

"I highly believe she is not a Quincy." Renji said.

"So what does that leave?"

"Crimson."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ikkaku chased after the winged creature and the guy, who suddenly stopped and leaped over a fence. Ikkaku followed, and of course Yumichika followed.

"Okay spill, who are you and what is that?" Ikkaku demanded.

He held out his hand, "Dolf."

Ikkaku regarded him and hesitantly took his hand, "Ikkaku."

Yumichika looked over the fence at the creature as it creened and looked around for them, "Not a very pleasant looking thing."

"You can say that again." Dolf said.

"Okay, how to you beat it or do I have to be creative." Ikkaku asked.

"Oh be creative all you want, we can't kill it." Dolf said, "Damnit where is that damn Zidyl." He muttered.

"Zidyl?" Yumichika said.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Crimson?" Ichigo asked.

"Crimson, a guild of bounty hunters and predators. Some of them would make the 11th Division proud." Renji said.

"Now what are you here for?" Rukia asked again.

"We have been requested to keep track and eliminate Ko." Dai said.

"Ko?" Ichigo said.

"Vermin?" Rukia said.

"Yes, now if you will please excuse me, but I have to go and make sure Dolf has not become 'game' along with those other two." Dai said, running off.

Rukia darted, closely followed by Renji and Rangiku. Ichigo chased after.

Dai looked up, "About time you got here Zidyl!"

"Sorry! That witch wanted Sake, OUR LAST BOTTLE OF SAKE!!! For this damn thing!" Zidyl, who was running along the fence, said holding out said pipe.

"Take it out and get it ready, I want this thing killed before dawn." Dai said.

"Yeah yeah boss-lady." She screwed over the lid and looked over at the soul reapers, "I see we have company."

"I KNEW YOU KNEW SOMETHING!!" Ichigo yelled and pointed at her.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." She said as something long and furry came out of the pipe, Rukia noticed that she had a red baseball bat strapped to her back.

The group came upon the wings, Ikkaku had taken Dolf's advice of being creative…but then again it wasn't really advice but a statement, and Ikkaku just couldn't let this opportunity to try and kill something that someone else said he couldn't.

"HEY BALDY MOVE!" Dai shouted, Ikkaku turned to her with a menacing look on his face.

"What did you-" he was cut off when Zidyl tackled him to the ground. The furry thing launched itself at the wings and turned into a nine tailed fox, it was very slender throughout the body, had long sharp claws, and elaborate markings on its face. It snarled and attacked the wings, ripping them apart with its teeth and claws.

Zidyl looked at the fox, and then looked down at the man underneath her, "Now do I get a thank you? Because if not your going to be on my 'Hit Whenever I See You' list."

Ikkaku pushed her off as the fox spirit finished tearing the wings apart.

"I could have taken it."

"Oh sure, would that happen before or after it possessed you?" she asked.

Yumichika walked over, "Cute fox, but it's not as pretty as me."

Zidyl gave him a bland look.

"And so says the narcissistic pretty boy." Zidyl said.

"Why thank you."

"That was not a complement."

Ikkaku looked from one to the other, then grinned and moved over to Renji, who had just appeared with the others and whispered something, Renji looked between the two and was about to blurt out something when Ikkaku clamped his hand over the others mouth.

"So what did you have to trade for the fuzzy?" Dolf asked.

"Sake." Zidyl replied as the fox spirit wandered over and started sniffing around Ichigo.

"What is it?"

"A pipe fox, in its bigger form of course. They seem to be the only thing that can kill Ko instead of turning them into something else." Dai explained.

Rukia looked at it with surprise, "A Pipe fox?! These creatures are rare, even in the Seireitei! Where did you get it?"

"Witchy-poo-lady." Zidyl said.

"Who?"

"The Space Dimensional Witch, she grants wishes, for a price." Dai said, the pipe fox tackled Ichigo and started licking him.

"S-someone get this thing off me." He stuttered.

"Seems someone likes you, COME HERE!" Dolf grabbed the fox around the middle and hauled it off Ichigo; it squirmed in protest while in Dolf's grasp. When Dolf released it, it calmly sauntered over to Zidyl.

"Better take this little guy back to the shop and see if I can get him minimized." She said.

"Hey, where did you get the Sake from?" Dolf asked as he started walking away with her.

"Oh, it was yours."

"YOU USED MY LAST BOTTLE OF SAKE?!"

"Yes, you alcoholic."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU USE ONE OF YOUR BOTTLE'S OF HOME MADE GIN?!"

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T BRING ANY!"

The two continued to yell at each other as the pipe fox happily followed.

Dai started following when Rukia stopped her

"Ko that is not a term I'm familiar with."

"I would almost think you would be, being a soul reaper and all." Dai said.

Rukia gave her a look and Dai sighed, "The Ko attaché themselves to a human and paralyze the portion of the human's heart that deals with restraint. Once that is fully done it can take the soul with greater easy."

"Wait, it took her soul?" Ichigo said.

"Yes."

"Well, isn't there a way to of getting the soul back?"

"No."

"Then what about Nekoi?"

"Nothing with happen with her."

Ichigo looked like he wanted to hit Dai.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have to make sure Dolf isn't lying in a ditch." Dai said and walked away.

Rukia looked over at Renji and Ikkaku, "What the hell is with you two?"

"Are those three out of hearing distance?" Ikkaku asked.

"Most likely." Rangiku said.

"Okay Renji." Ikkaku removed his hand.

"OH MY GOD SHE LOOKS LIKE A FEMALE VERSION OF YUMICHIKA!" Renji blurted out and the two started laughing.

"Who?"

"That blonde doesn't even look like me!" Yumichika fumed and folded his arms over his chest and turned around with a huff.

"No, the darker haired one." Ikkaku said.

"Zidyl?" Ichigo supplied.

"Oh HER! Yeah she does kind of look like you." Rangiku said.

"No she doesn't! She isn't even as beautiful as me." Yumichika said.

"But she is cute." Rangiku said.

"Well, if you think about it…if Yumichika had boobs he would resemble-" Ichigo started only to be cut off with a "DON'T YOU START!" from Yumichika.

"She does not look _anything _like me!"

"Yeah she does, her hair is about as long as yours was when I first met you." Ikkaku said.

"Like you would know."

"Actually, sense I have known you the longest, yeah, yeah I would know." Ikkaku countered.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_SNEEZE!_

"Someone's talking about you Zidyl!" Dolf laughed.

"Yeah, you just did!"

"Hmm, so are you related to that one?"

"Who?"

"You know who."

"What drugs are you on today?"

"What? None, god come ONE are you that oblivious?"

"Yes, sense Dai just woke me up, make me get dressed at 6 in the morning, board a train, then come to this damn town WITHOUT me having my morning's coffee, then yes I am oblivious to everything." Zidyl countered.

"That dude with the feather's on his face."

"Oh him, I think he lost a fight with a peacock to get those."

"Yeah, you have a long lost brother or something?"

"Now you've lost me."

"He looks kind of like you."

"Hmm." Zidyl looked deep in thought, "Yeah he kind of does."

"AH HA!"

"But you know what the difference is?"

"What?"

"I've probably kissed more girls than he ever has."

Dolf started laughing, remembering Zidyl's bi phase she went through.

"Okay snot head lets go." Zidyl said poking him.

"HEY! I'm NOT A SNOT HEAD!"

"You may say that, but your hair disagrees!"

((AN: close to 9 PAGES!!! and I have decided that this shall be a Yumichika story, why? Because there are not many of them that involve him falling in love with himself…uh…with someone who looks _like_ him.))


	2. The Chase

((AN: Alright peoples! Sorry for the kinda long wait, I was distracted by school, work, and other fanfic's written by awesome people. OH! Not only am I bipolar, but apparently I'm also Schizophrenic! Or so say's my friend…who really isn't a friend…but an acquaintance? I dunno.))

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or xxxHolic; if I did I would be stinkin' rich.

"Zidyl, oh Zidy-poo, wakey wakey!"

"Go to hell in a hand basket. " Zidyl mumbled through her pillow.

"Oh no, this is my revenge for you trading my last bottle of Sake."

Zidyl let her arm dangle over the edge of the bed, reached and found her red baseball bat that the witch gave her along with the fox, and smacked Dolf in the face with it.

"OW!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"FOR WAKING ME UP DAMNIT!"

Dai sighed; she sat at the small kitchen table of the small apartment that the three of them rented. Sense there probably will be more Ko around, Rose suggested that they stay until further notice and keep an eye on things.

Zidyl sleepily wandered in, the pipe fox tightly wrapped around her neck.

"There's coffee in the pot, I highly advice you to drink some." Dai said.

"I plan to."

Dolf walked in, a bruise forming over his left eye.

"I take it she did not miss?"

"When does she ever miss Dai?"

"Oh she misses, a lot. But when it comes to you she never does."

Dolf sat down, the three were clad in there school uniforms. Zidyl fidgeted in the short skirt.

"Leave it alone."

"But do they have to be so damn short? I swear, if I bend over or the wind blows the wrong way everyone will be able to see my underwear!"

"Hmmm, I don't think I would mind the view."

Zidyl gave Dolf a look, "It's not like you have not seen my underwear before."

"True."

)()()()()()()()()()(School)()()()()()()()()()()(

"I thought I told you to stop fiddling with it?"

"Sorry, I'm not used to short damn skirts."

"Well I'm comfy."

"That's cuz you're wearing pants."

"Yeppers."  
"I'll trade you."  
"Hell no, like hell am I wearing a skirt!" Dolf said, glaring at Zidyl.

A small furry fox head poked out of the neck of Zidyl's shirt.

"I thought I told you to leave him at home." Dai said.

"I DID! But he some how got on me." Zidyl said, trying to push his head back down.

"Named it yet?"

"No…maybe Mr. Wuggles."

"That's stupid."

"And you think Dolf is a good name."

Dolf glared at her.

"Alright fine it's Wuggles."

Wuggles gave the two a look, and cuddled back around Zidyl's neck.

The three separated; sense there lockers are not located together. Zidyl just grabbed her books when someone yelled out her name. She looked over and noticed it was one of those shinigami from yesterday, the one with the big breasts who also abducted her yesterday too.

"Uh…hi?"

"WONDERFUL! You guys are still here?" she said walking over.

Zidyl gave her a strange look.

"Oh, my name is Rangiku." She said while smiling.

"Okay."

Rangiku linked arms with her and started dragging Zidyl after her, "Come along, time to properly introduce you to the rest of the group! Yeah I know there is some tension between Crimson and the Soul Reapers but hey, I think we can ignore that off of work!"

Zidyl sighed, "Okay then, why not! It's not like I have class or anything."

Wuggles chose this time to poke his head out from underneath her shirt.

"AW! This must be the pipe fox, he's so cute." Rangiku said tickling him under the chin with her index finger.

Rangiku lead Zidyl into her classroom, in which Ichigo jumped up from his seat and pointed at her, "YOU!"

"Me?" Zidyl said pointing to herself.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?!"

"Obviously, I'm here for school."

"Now Ichigo, that is no way to great someone, now sense you know who he is, the other two there are Ikkaku and Yumichika, now where is Renji and Toshiro?" Rangiku said.

"Renji is the tattoo guy, not the shorty?"

"Yep."

Ikkaku and Yumichika looked over there shoulders, they were facing Ichigo, Ikkaku snickered and Yumichika glared, _she looks nothing like me._

The pipe fox poked his head up and looked around, until Chad magically appeared out of no where, probably because his "Cute Creature" senses were tingling.

The pipe fox seemed to regard him, until Zidyl grabbed him and pulled him out and handed him to Chad, "Meet Wuggles hold him for awhile." She said.

"What is it?"

"Pipe Fox."

Ichigo continued his stare, Renji walked in…well more like tried sense Rangiku still stood in the doorway.

"Hey…oh crap their still here." He said taking notice of Zidyl.

"And a big fat sappy hello to you too," Zidyl retorted, "god, if I wanted to be glared at I would have stayed at the main building and hung around Ter."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, he had a few questions for these guys about whatever Ko are, and a few about this little Crimson organization, but he was going to start with the basics.

"What are you still doing here if? You got rid of that Ko thing." Ichigo said.

Zidyl sighed, "They tend to roost in small groups from 4 to 6 per group."

Ichigo's eyes widened, "So there's more?"

"Well, that just means there will be something a bit more challenging here." Ikkaku said grinning.

His grin disappeared when Zidyl smacked him on the head with her binder.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"I told you, if you didn't thank me then I'd put you on my 'Hit Whenever I see You' list."

Ikkaku growled and reached for his wooden sword, Zidyl rolled her eyes, "Are you really sure you want to do that?"

"Is that a challenge?" Ikkaku grinned.

"Hmm, let me think…no." she said looking around the class room with a bored look on her face.

Ichigo then asked, "Okay, where do they come from, are they some kind of hollow?"

Zidyl gave him a blank look, and then laughed. Rukia walked in and noticed the laughing Crimson Initiate. "Okay what did I miss?"

"Oh my god, do you Soul Reapers really thing Ko are Hollows?" Zidyl asked.

Rukia gave Ichigo a looked, "Apparently they are quiet similar, and they both feast on souls."

"No, Ko don't 'feast on souls'." Zidyl said, "They take them, and anyways should we be even talking about this in a class room? Wouldn't want anyone knowing about you Soul Reapers." Zidyl winked, and moved to leave, only sticking her head back in to retrieve Wuggles from Chad.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

During lunch, Ichigo walked around looking for those three Crimson members. He leaned against a tree outside and sighed.

"Hey look it's the amazing fruit boy!"

"Dolf, you are an idiot."

Ichigo looked up, seeing Dai and Dolf both sitting on separate branches.

"You've been here all along!"

"I would think so…unless I've been walking around without myself knowing again." Dolf said.

Ichigo climbed up the tree and turned to Dai, "You smart right?"

"If you mean smarter than the other two, then you are correct."

"Why do Ko collect souls?"

"Why would you like to know?" Dolf asked.

"Yes, you Soul Reapers should just concentrate your energies on Hollows and leave the Ko to us." Dai said.

"Oh sure, I would just love to do that, but this is my home town and I will do whatever is in my power to protect it." Ichigo countered.

Dai sighed, "Ko are created by a powerful being to collect souls."

"So they're made?" Ichigo asked a bit surprised.

"Yes."

"But why would someone make one?"

"How should we know? Maybe the guy or girl is starting a collection of souls or something?" Dolf said.

"Well don't you figure it out?"

"We try, it is almost impossible to track one back to its main source. The most we can do is trace it back to its roost, which is never in the same place as the creator." Dai said.

"Well wouldn't he be looking after them or something?"

"So far, we have captured and interrogated care takers for them, and none of them have given up there masters name." Dai said.

"How about you just let us help?" Ichigo said.

Dai shrugged, "If you're on scene you can do whatever you want."

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Zidyl sighed, Dai told her that they were to meet for lunch in a tree….but which tree she failed to mention.

_DAMNIT! WHY DOES THIS SCHOOL INSIST ON HAVING A MILLION TREES!!!_ She thought.

She gave up and sat down against the fence that surrounded the school property. She moved her head to the side, missing a rock as it hit the fence.

"DAMNIT!"

She looked over and shielded her eyes, "For a minute there I wondered 'Who would do that?' then I got blinded by your bald head and realized who it is."

Ikkaku glared at her, Yumichika rolled his eyes.

"I was hoping to repay you for that smack!"

"Gonna have to try harder than that."

Ikkaku crouched down in front of Zidyl…big mistake. She crouched and pivoted with her one leg and kicked him on the side of his head with the other, knocking him over.

"And that would be for almost hitting me with a rock." Zidyl said with a smile.

"WHY YOU!"

And the chase began.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"Find them?"

"Yeah."

"Well?!"

"Dai said they were made by someone, that's all they really know." Ichigo said.

Rukia thought for a minute, "They'll figure it out."

"WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Ichigo yelled, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked just in time to see Zidyl jump in between them, over Rukia who was standing beside him. When she landed she darted for the doors that led into the school.

"What was that about?"

Ikkaku then came running and shoved Rukia and Ichigo aside, chasing after Zidyl.

Awhile later Yumichika calmly walked over, "Have you seen Zidyl and Ikkaku run by?"

"In the school." Ichigo said pointing at the building.

Yumichika sighed and just walked around the building.

But inside, Zidyl bolted up a flight of stairs to the second floor, Ikkaku hot on her heels cursing her. She bolted down a hallway and stopped in front of a classroom, she turned around to see Ikkaku leaning against a wall panting and cursing about something called a giga? She couldn't really hear clearly.

The two made eye contact, then Zidyl darted into the class room and Ikkaku dashed after her, of course Ikkaku was not really expecting Zidyl to shut the door. She heard a _THUNK_ then a _THUD_.

She casually walked across the class room; some students were sitting around, with confused looks on their faces. Some wondered what made the _THUNK_ noise and some really did not want to find out.

She calmly jumped out the open window, landed on her feet and leisurely walked over to a tree.

That is until she saw a familiar looking feather wearing person.

"Hey! If it isn't pretty boy! Wait…or is it…Yumichika? Man I'm actually remembering peoples names now."

Yumichika looked behind her, "Where's Ikkaku?"

"Well, he would be chasing after me if he did not have a run in with a door." Zidyl said walking by him. After about 5 minutes she turned around and yelled, "WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!"

Yumichika just eyed her, "What?"

"You look nothing like me."

Now it was Zidyl's turn to roll her eyes, "Well duh."

Yumichika nodded and began to walk away, "Now, if I where to lend you my boobs for a day that could be debatable."

"WHAT!" he yelled whipping around.

"It's true, from what I can see you seem to have a girly figure…hell you could probably fit into some of my clothes!"

Yumichika was about to retort when the bell rang, "Oops, time for class buh-bye!" Zidyl waved and bolted.

)()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()(

Now if Zidyl was actually thinking straight, she would have remembered that this class she shared with Dai, Ichigo, Rukia, and Yumichika.

She could practically feel him glaring at the back of her head.

"Hmm, seems like you have a new friend." Dai whispered.

"More like a new member of the 'Kill Zidyl' club."

The teacher had yet to arrive, some of the students where buzzing about what happened to Nekoi.

Rukia wandered over to Dai and Zidyl.

"So what do you three plan on doing?"

"Well I plan on sleeping after this, maybe a bit during to." Zidyl said.

Dai rolled her eyes, "If we can't track one, then we'll have to go to the Dimensional Witch."

"This means that after school I'm going to the booze store." Zidyl groaned.

Rukia sighed, "How many do you suspect being here?"

"Maybe two roosts, if we are lucky one sense this is a somewhat small town." Dai said, leafing through a book.

Rukia looked at the row of empty desks behind the two, and sat down behind Dai, she then motion to Ichigo and Yumichika to follow suit.

Zidyl groaned, "You know, a whole won't form in my head the more you glare at it."

"Maybe if I try hard enough one will." Yumichika retorted.

"Well, here's a difference for you, I've probably kissed more guys then you."

"Pfft, I'm not gay!"  
"Okay sorry, I've kissed more girls than you."

"WHAT?!"

Dai sighed, and acted like she didn't know who this girl was who is sitting beside her.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

An old man, hunched over and holding a walking cane, walked into an old abandoned ware house. He wandered over to a back room and entered.

"Hello my dears, is everyone here?" he asked as he walked down a walkway, on either side where perches that looked like something for a giant parrot. What sat on them were not parrots, long tendrils curled around as the Ko propped themselves up.

"Let's see, 1…2…3…4…6." The old man counted, but stopped at an empty perch.

"Now, where did 5 go?"


	3. Chapter 3

((AN: Sorry for the long update. Usually I write more when I'm sick (which I have been for the past week) but all I have been doing is reading. I have a plan to at LEAST update some of my stories…well…that's the plan))

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or xxxHolic.

Later that night, two of our favorite shinigami decided to go patrolling, and no one of them is not Ichigo.

"Nothing." Ikkaku muttered.

"Well, what were you expecting?"

"SOMETHING!"

"Hmm, nope just a lot of nothing." Yumichika said, looking around.

"No hollows, no wing-ed things." Ikkaku muttered, sitting on a roof, "I'm bored."

Yumichika just shrugged and stood beside him.

Ikkaku grinned, "So what do you think of your Initiate clone?"

"What do _you_ think of her?"

"I asked first."

Yumichika sighed, "A hideous pest."

Ikkaku grinned at his friends' troubled face.

)()()()()()()()()(Somewhere Else)()()()()()()()()()()

_Sneeze._

"Someone is talking about you." Dolf sang out. Dai sent the two out on a daring mission, to go to the corner store and get pop and munchies. Of course Zidyl just skipped along bugging Dolf, and Dolf retaliated as much as he could before actually going into the store. When the objects of their mission were collected the two started off back home.

"Sure whatever." Zidyl said, as she started singing along with a song she was listening to from her ipod.

"_Tonight's the night I'll dance like no one's watching, And I'll sing a song like no body is listening, Cause I'm just that drunk and heartaches blurred my vision, ain't it fun? I can't stop laughing_" she sang while skipping away from Dolf.

"HEY! Where are you going?"

"_I can't stop laughing._"

"I think Zidyl looooost her miiiiiind!"

"_I can't stop laughing._"

"Okay wait up!"

"_I'm not even happy!_"

Wuggles poked his head out of Dolf's collar and looked over to his right, and bristled.

"Where the hell did you come from?"

Wuggles let out a low growl, which sounded cute coming from such a small creature. Oh sure it would be more terrifying when he's in his bigger form.

"Yeah I know Zidyl's singing is terrible."

"What was that?!" Zidyl yelled, turning around and removing a head phone from one of her ears.

Wuggles seemed to be glaring in Zidyl's directing.

"Oh nothing, just your pipe fox agrees that you should never sing again cuz you suck!" Dolf yelled back.

"Like yours is any better barf head."

"Better than yours!"

Zidyl heard a crack and looked over on her left (Dolf's right), right when the fence the two were beside broke apart.

)()()()()()()()()()(Back To The Intrepid Duo)()()()()()()()()()()()(

"You hear that?"

"A Hollow?"

"Pretty much, time to have some fun!"

The two raced to where they heard the Hollow, to see an interesting sight. Zidyl was sitting looking at the Hollow with surprise; she was knocked over from the initial blast as the Hollow charged the fence. Dolf stood not to far away from her with an equal look of surprise.

_Whats so surprising? It's like they've never seen a Hollow…_Yumichika thought, until he saw what they were actually staring at.

The Hollow was not attacking them; it was trying to escape the hold of one of those wing things. Yumichika watched as the serpent like Hollow slithered and wiggled, screeching as loud as it could while the wing thing, Ko is what she called it, had its tendrils wrapped around.

"EXCELLENT! A Hollow and one of those wings things, this day just got better!" Ikkaku said with a grin on his face, obviously now having the time of his life.

Of course, things don't necessarily go according to plan, for you see the Hollow managed to get up, and dart off down the street screeching all the way. The Ko took chase as the two shinigami landed by the initiates. One pair looked at the other pair, and then the two pairs darted after.

"Why is one chasing a Hollow? They have no hearts." Yumichika said.

"I dunno, maybe the Hollow managed to piss it off?" Zidyl said half heartedly.

The chase led them by a park, where Dolf and Zidyl stopped, "Well, that's that." Dolf said.

"Whats what?" Ikkaku asked.

"We don't need to worry about the Hollow now, or the Ko. The protecting spirit of this area will handle them."

"Are you serious?!" Ikkaku all but yelled at the two initiates.

"Pretty much," Zidyl said, "don't try and interfere or you'll end up on its menu to."

Ikkaku scoffed and made to move forward, towards the two struggling forms. Only to be halted when he saw what looked like smoke beginning to come out of the trees and ground. It seemed to concentrate in one spot to form the shape of a black frog, the frog turned it attention to the two struggling creatures. Then in a flash it flicked its tongue out and caught the Ko, which it dragged screeching into its mouth. The Hollow looked relieved for a moment, only to realize who its rescuer was. The Hollow tried to slither away, only to get caught by its tongue and dragged back into its cavernous mouth.

Now to say that Ikkaku was not seething with anger was an understatement. He charged at the Frog, only to have it turn to him and launch its tongue. Ikkaku dodged, and swiped his sword cutting off its tongue. The Frog let out an unearthly scream and leaped backward. Ikkaku was about to strike it, but Zidyl grabbed him and dragged him out of the park.

"What do you think your doing?!"

"What did it look like?!"

As the two seethed at each other, Yumichika sighed and Dolf smacked his hand over his face.

"That spirit as been here for god knows how long! It's probably the only reason anything here is growing! And I know for a fact that some of the plants here hold a pure essence!" Zidyl ranted.

"SO?! Then we'll just get the Rukia chick to konso it and send it to a happy after life!" Ikkaku ranted back.

"YOU CAN'T! It's tied to this land when it died! It wants to protect it! If it leaves then the plants will die!"

"So?!"

"You can't!"

Yumichika sighed again, "So this is generally the one main argument between Crimson and Soul Reapers."

"Pretty much, you guys spend most of your time sending spirits away, while Crimson works at keeping them here."

((AN: MAN! This took longer than I though. I would like to thank Smirnoff, for without it this chapter would not have made it out. And I'm sorry if it's short, but this is where I would like it to end so I can start plotting out the next.))


End file.
